A Relaxing Holiday
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: 1x2, 3x4x5; The boys take a nice holiday at an amusement park. Companion to Juvenile Delinquents with Combat Skills.


****

A Relaxing Holiday

Warnings: shonen ai; 12, 354 (I can so see the three of them together!)

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

Duo grinned at his reflection in the window glass as he used it to help redo his braid. "Heero, if you keep yanking on it, it's gonna come undone!"

"You need a tighter band," Heero said.

__

That's not all I need, Duo thought, but he kept that to himself. "Yeah, well, it hurts when you pull it, too."

"Then shut up once in awhile." Wild screams and rhythmic roaring suddenly broke out around them, and Heero whirled around expecting to find someone with a gun firing into the crowd.

"And you could at least try to relax once in awhile!" Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "It's just a roller coaster, see?"

Heero looked up where Duo was pointing to and spotted the car flying into the distance along the wooden track. "Hn."

"I know you must have seen one before."

The Japanese pilot nodded once. "From a distance, when I blew up an Oz base near Houston."

"Well, now you get to ride one." Duo grinned, grabbing Heero's arm. "I'll get you to loosen up one way or another."

Heero smirked at the thought of the other.

"Heero! Duo! Over here!" Quatre tried to yell, but his voice couldn't carry over the crowd. His shoulders slumped as he saw them start to move to another line. "Oh...I'm surprised they can't see _you_, Trowa."

Trowa, who was easily a head taller than most people around them, shrugged. "I don't think my voice will attract their attention."

They both looked at the Chinese boy between them. Wufei sighed, then cupped one hand around his mouth and took a deep breath. "Hey, baka!"

Accustomed to hearing that, Duo turned around and noticed the trio standing in line not too far away. "There they are!" Yanking Heero around, he dragged him back and joined their friends in line. For all intents and purposes, today they were just ordinary boys. No war, no Oz, no weapons...well, Heero had his handgun in a back holster and Wufei could not be talked out of his sword, but they had no intention of using them.

"Wu-man--" Duo said, but Wufei glared at him.

"Maxwell, do not call me that," the Chinese said. "It sounds terrible."

"You just don't like it because it sounds like 'woman'," Quatre said.

Wufei gave a long-suffering sigh as he looked at the blonde. "Only because I love you, Quatre..."

A tiny smile appeared on Trowa's face. "Plus the fact that you could probably hold him down with one hand..."

Quatre stuck his tongue out at both of them. "I'm not that short!"

"So what ride are we waiting for?" Duo asked, craning his neck as he tried to spot the sign. It was no use, they were too far into the main area to see the name at the start of the line.

"The Dragon's Tail," Wufei said. "Two and a half miles long, with twenty-five loops, six vertical drops and one tunnel."

The line started moving, so they walked along through the twisting path, almost sandwiched between the people around them.

"Will we get on this time?" Heero asked, unable to see the end.

Trowa, who had a better vantage point, shook his head. "I doubt it. Probably the next turn."

After a minute the line stopped moving, leaving the gundam pilots at the front of the line. Heero watched the people ahead sit down in separate seats, five to a row with at least ten rows. Used to his gundam's safety harness, he didn't find those seats at all reliable, but Duo didn't seem to mind the look so he didn't say anything.

Since he couldn't find anything wrong with the tracks, he looked over to the left and saw a girl in the amusement park's uniform handing the controls. He groaned and leaned against the railing, not really upset that it was a young girl operating the coaster but that he wouldn't be controlling it.

To anyone else, it would have seemed that Heero was just relaxing, but Duo knew better. Glad that the other three had returned to needling Quatre about his height, or rather his lack of it, Duo settled next to Heero, leaning on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he said.

"What?" A confused look spread over his face. Was his anxiety really that noticeable?

Duo casually moved his hand until it lay over Heero's. "I want you to relax, not get all jumpy. If this makes you nervous, we can head somewhere else, no problem."

Heero lowered his eyes to the ground, to the yellow painted lines on the cement marking off the boundaries. "I thought you wanted..." his voice trailed off as he realized he didn't know how to finish that sentence. to life here. You seem so animated. I don't...I don't want to stand in your way."

Duo grinned, but this time his smile was softer and more sincere, without any hints of mischief. "Heero, you can be so silly sometimes."

"I think that's the first time anyone's called me that."

Duo laughed and put his arm around Heero's shoulders, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm the first one who isn't afraid to call you that." He watched the roller coaster start up, then stared into Heero's eyes. "I love amusement parks. The real world doesn't intrude in here. You can just enjoy the rides and shows and forget about all your problems for just a little bit."

"I was trained not to forget things like that."

Duo's smile turned sad. "I know...that's why I wanted to bring you here. I want to try to make you relax, even just a little. It's been a year since we stopped Dekim, but you're still ready and waiting for the next war, the next fight."

Heero closed his eyes and nodded. "But I don't want to kill anymore."

"They didn't train all your feelings away," Duo said. "Your kindness, your emotions, they're still there, just buried under 'the mission, the mission, the mission'. But you have to let them come out."

"I..." Heero hesitated.

Without warning, the coaster flew by overhead, roaring and shaking the support pylons. Quatre "eeped" and pressed his body against Trowa's. A split-second later, he felt Wufei covering him, also startled into Trowa's protection.

"Is the fearless dragon not so fearless?" Quatre said.

"I just don't like loud noises."

Trowa chuckled and ran one hand through their hair, undoing Wufei's ponytail in the process. "I think you both should quit fighting."

"He started it," Quatre said, smiling to take the sting out of it.

Beside them, Heero had leaned over Duo, embracing him fiercely as instinct told him to protect his boyfriend at all costs. Once the roaring had passed, he heard Duo chuckling beneath him. Miffed at himself and at Duo for taking it so lightly, he backed away a few inches.

"Oh no, you don't!" Duo glomped onto his arm so he couldn't get away. "You kept me safe from the evil roller coaster--"

"Duo..."

"--and that deserves a reward!" Duo finished, rising up on his toes so he could grab a quick kiss. Stealing kisses was harder for him than Heero, who only had to bend a few inches. Duo practically had to climb up Mt. Heero.

__

Even when I'm not in bed, he thought to himself with a wry smile. _At least Heero's not as tall as Trowa. Quatre and Wufei must have to team up to surprise him._

"Are you sure you don't mind riding this thing?" Duo asked one last time. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or...frightened..."

Heero shook his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I have to worry," Duo said. "I have to worry enough for two people because you never do."

Before Heero could think up an adequate response, the coaster rolled back in and stopped. The gate opened, and Duo took Heero's hand and guided to the front of the coaster.

Behind them, Trowa and Wufei both pushed Quatre forward and all but carried him to the right of Duo and Heero. Between the two of them, they managed to get him to the three seats remaining in the front, but Quatre shook his head at their choice.

"No, I don't want to sit on the outside!" He struggled in their stronger grips. "Let me sit between you two, please!"

"Baka, you're not going to be thrown out," Wufei said.

"I see you don't want to sit on the outside either," Quatre said. He planted his feet firmly on the wooden platform and refused to move.

"I'll sit on the outside," Trowa said, used to playing the peacemaker between his two lovers. "Quatre, you sit between us. Is that all right?"

The two grudgingly nodded. Wufei and Trowa helped Quatre up into his seat before strapping themselves in. As they worked, Duo allowed Heero to check over his straps before the perfect soldier secured himself. Then the coaster jerked forward and started to climb up the first ramp.

"I don't like the anticipation," Heero said.

The braided pilot put his hand into Heero's and squeezed it tight.

"Hey, there's the ice cream stand I was telling you about," Quatre said, pointing down at the ground. "And the hot dog stand is next to it, with cotton candy."

"I knew I saw a malt shop!" Wufei smiled. "When this is done, we have to go get shakes."

"Look, there's the aquarium," Quatre said. "And there's the parking lot...and the highway out of the city...Trowa, just how high are we going?" Suddenly they came to the top and were able to look down at the drop ahead of them. "Guys, I wanna get off!"

Wufei smirked and grabbed his left hand. "Too late now!"

Trowa took his right. "Just close your eyes if you have to."

But it was Heero that shrieked as he felt his insides twist tightly with the sudden acceleration to the bottom. Thankfully for his pride, just about everyone else screamed and his little cry went unnoticed. After the first five loops, he no longer felt so worried, but he dreaded the next vertical drop. To his horror, at the second drop the coaster corkscrewed before launching into another series of loops.

"Duo!"

"Yeah?!"

"Omae o korosu!"

"I love you, too!" Yes, Duo had heard him correctly, but the braided pilot really knew his lover.

Then all at once, the light disappeared and they were rushing through darkness until they came out into yet another series of loops and twists.

__

I hope that girl knows what she's doing I hope that girl knows what she's doing I hope that girl knows what she's doing I hope that girl knows what she's doing I'm going to get Duo for this I hope that girl knows what she's doing -- were the only thoughts running through Heero's head.

Finally the coaster came to a sudden halt, jerking them to a stop. All of them were breathing hard. Quatre looked up and glanced around warily. "Is that it?"

And the coaster, on cue, reversed directions and flew backwards.

"Heero, I can't feel my hand anymore," Duo said when they arrived back at the starting point.

"You deserve it," Heero said. "What was I thinking? That's it, we are heading to the malt shop for at least an hour and then I'm dunking you in the aquarium."

Duo, instead of feeling threatened, smiled even as he undid his safety restraints. Heero narrowed his eyes as Duo helped him out. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Mission accomplished," Duo said, the manic light back in his eyes. "In your own way, you're relaxed, and I did it."

Heero blinked. Duo was right. He sighed and grabbed Duo's braid, using it like a security blanket and leash at the same time.

Meanwhile, Wufei and Trowa pried their hands from Quatre's death grip and slid from their seats. They stood in front of Quatre, who still had his eyes closed and his muscles tensed.

"Quatre?" Wufei asked, reaching to feel for a pulse.

"Little one, are you all right?" Trowa whispered.

Quatre's eyes snapped open and he beamed, clapping his hands joyfully. "I wanna do that again!"

As Wufei and Trowa fell sideways, Heero paled and shook his head. "No. We are going to the malt shop and then I'm dunking Duo in the aquarium."

Wufei jumped up and helped Quatre down, but he didn't let him go once he was on the ground. "Good, Quatre could use a swim, too."

Later that day, Rashid waited in the limousine for the gundam pilots to come back from their holiday. He thought he heard violent screaming coming from inside the park, but he dismissed it as paranoia making the gleeful screams of delight seem awful. A few minutes later, five soggy pilots made their way back to Quatre's limo, shoes sloshing on the concrete and clothing in shredded tatters. Rashid poked his head out and gasped. "What happened to you? You look like you were in another battle."

Duo shook his head to get his bangs out of his face, whipping his braid around. A fish dropped out and flopped on the ground. "Heero dunked me in the fish tank."

"But...why?"

"Doesn't matter," Heero said.

"And Wufei tossed me in after Duo," Quatre said, sniffling. "I think I'm catching a cold."

"Wufei!" Rashid said. "How could you?"

"Don't feel too sorry for him," Wufei said. "He dragged me in with him. Then I grabbed Trowa, who didn't expect it..."

"I accidentally grabbed Heero instead of the railing," Trowa said.

Heero suddenly got a strange look on his face, then reached back into his jeans and pulled out a small fish. "And now I'm pulling marine life from my pants."

They all trudged into the limousine, Duo's braid still firmly wrapped around Heero's hand.

"But that wasn't the worst part," Duo sighed. "We got away from security before they could catch us, but then we walked past the stage where they were having the Big Cats of the Wild show..."

"They smelled the fish on us and thought we were lunch," Wufei said.

"How did you get away?" Rashid gasped.

"Well, after a lot of running," Trowa said.

"A lot of running," Duo moaned.

"We found a really tall tree and scrambled up. Except we forgot that cats can climb."

"Ouch," Rashid said.

"Not really," Quatre said. "We jumped out and ran and we lost the cats in the crowd."

"In the crowd? You're joking."

"No," Heero said, a laugh rising out of him.

"I'm so glad you're relaxing," Duo sighed, leaning against him.

"And what happened after that?"

Wufei shrugged. "We climbed over the wall and escaped. From the sound of things, the cats are still running around."

Heero's familiar crazed smile graced his lips as he started to laugh again. "All in all, it was a fun vacation."

The End


End file.
